Cancer Cell Biology The goal of the Cancer Cell Biology Program is to foster integrated research that spans key themes of modern cell biology, especially as they relate to cancer etiology, prevenfion and therapy, to enhance the capabilities of members through establishment or expansion of appropriate core facilities, and to promote interactions with other UNC LCCC basic, clinical and population science programs. Program research is organized around five major areas: angiogenesis &vascular biology, cell adhesion &cytoskeleton, cell cycle, cell signaling, and chromatin regulafion &epigenetics. Program highlights include the discoveries: by Yi Zhang (appointed as an Investigator of Howard Hughes Medical Institute, 2004) of the JmjC domain (JMJD) family of histone demethylases and the function of demethylase D0T1L in in leukemogenesis {Cell, 2005);by Ted Salmon (elected a member of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences, 2006) of the control and architecture of the kinetochore {Cell, 2005;Cell, 2007;Cell, 2009);by Jim Bear (appointed as Early Career Scientist by the Howard Hughes Medical Institute, 2009) of new mechanims in the control of actin architecture branching;by Henrik Dohlman of new RGS pathway components;by Bill Marzluff the key components of histone pre-mRNA processing;and by Yue Xiong of the mechanism underlying glioma-mutation of metabolic enzyme 1DH1 and acetylation of metabolic enzymes by acetylation. The Program is led by Dr. Yue Xiong, professor of Biochemistry &Biophysics, a Program member since 1993 and Leader since 2006. He is known for his studies of cell cycle control, tumor suppression and the ubiquitin pathway. At present, the Program has 47 members who have generated a total of $35.1 M (total cost) in extramural funding in 2009, including $6.1 million of NCI funding. From 2004 to 2009, the total number of publications was 1,245;10% of which were intra-programmatic and 10% were inter-programmatic. Future plans for the Program include selective recruitment in new areas, and increased emphasis on translational studies and intra- and inter-programmatic interactions.